Mount Neverest
Mt. Neverest is the last section of the training program for new cadets. It is considered as Graduation from the FusionFall Academy. It is a platform set high above the level of the rest of the Cartoon Network universe, surrounding which there are statues of various heroes from Dexter's Laboratory and The Powerpuff Girls. From the warp entrance a long walkway, along which a number of Cartoon Network personages are lined up, leads to a pavilion over a round table, around which there is a circular path where the various guides and their adherents stand. At the far side, Lady Rainicorn forms a bridge to warp the player to the Suburbs of Townsville, where the real fighting against the forces of Fuse will begin. 'Cadet Graduation' Mt. Neverest (a pun on Mt. Everest) is an area used for graduation from the Academy, the third part of a player's training for the endless fight against Fuse. Here various NPCs congratulate the incoming player for completing the Academy, and Computress sends the player on several missions to meet the four guides (Ben, Edd, Dexter, and Mojo Jojo). After picking one, deciding the course they will follow through the game, players warp to Sector V via the Lady Rainicorn bridge, with the help of Major Glory and Finn, and begin playing the game. Glitches Several glitches have been encountered with Mt. Neverest. Many players were becoming trapped in the area after warping to buddies in the Academy. When players encountered this problem, it became necessary for them to email the FusionFall management, asking for a relocation. The FusionFall team finally fixed the problem and players could no longer warp to a friend in the Academy. Furthermore, there had been several occasions on which Mojo Jojo had been absent from Mt. Neverest. At length, this bug was also fixed. Missions Several missions are available in Mt. Neverest before the player can graduate, all given by Computress relating to meeting each of the guides: *"Meet Mojo" *"Meet Edd" *"Meet Ben" *"Meet Dexter" *"Graduation" NPCs From Cartoon Network Shows * Toonami - TOM *''Dexter's Laboratory'' - Dexter, Dee Dee, Mandark, Computress, and Major Glory *''The Powerpuff Girls'' - Mojo Jojo *''Ed,Edd n Eddy'' - Edd and Eddy *''Samurai Jack'' - Jack *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' - Numbuh Five *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' - Eduardo *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' - Grim and Fred Fredburger *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' - Flapjack *''Ben10/Alien Force/Ultimate Alien ''- Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, and Grandpa Max *''Adventure Time ''- Finn, Princess Bubblegum, and Lady Rainicorn *''Generator Rex ''- Rex *''Sym-bionic Titan ''- Lance, Ilana, and Octus From FusionFall *Aidan Emberlink *Alfonso Fearfang *Amanda Sacredprincess *Jonny Ramone Nanos Most of the Nanos included are under further development. Three of them you get during your training. Jake, Rigby, Mordecai, and Rath are now actual Nanos. In the picture to the right, a statue of Valhallen, one of the Justice Friends who were members of a major branch of the organization on Mt. Neverest. *Finn *Rex *Alien X *Jake *Rigby *Rath *Mordecai *Ultimate Big Chill *Way Big Items On Mt. Neverest there are many items: ''Ben 10'' *DX Mark10 *Kevin's Car *Rustbucket3 ''Dexter's Laboratory'' *Cannon *Dex-Bot *Robots ''Ed, Edd, n Eddy'' *Pickup Truck *Cardboard Tent Mt. Neverest *Temple/Stadium *Table *Floating Chairs *Nano Containment Units (Dex-Labs) ''The Powerpuff Girls'' *Mojo's Tank ''Codename: Kids Next Door'' The *MOSQUITO Statues *Monkey Statue (Dexter's Laboratory) *Valhallen Statue (Dexter's Laboratory) *Super Cow Statue (Cow Alterego) (Cow & Chicken) *Green Squeaker Statue (Billy alter ego) (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Miss Pell Statue (Dexter's Laboratory) *Sam-R-I Statue (Dexter's Laboratory) *White Tiger Statue (Dexter's Laboratory) *Phan Tone Statue (Dexter's Laboratory) *Capital G Statue (Dexter's Laboratory) *Tiki Torch Statue (Dexter's Laboratory) *Comrade Red Statue (Dexter's Laboratory) *Living Bullet Statue (Dexter's Laboratory) *Krunk Statue (Dexter's Laboratory) *Snowman Statue (Dexter's Laboratory Category:Locations Category:Canon Locations Category:Canon Category:A to Z